Maybe I Will Stay
by ireadbooks4fun
Summary: Summary: Rosalie is back in Seattle with her family after what could have been a tragedy. She hasn't been home for a long time. Will coming back be worth it when she sees the handsome Doctor Emmett Cullen? Will someone find out her secrets? Rosalie/Emmett AH


**This is my first story in a long time. It's nothing like anything I've written before. Please don't give up on it. It may be a little confusing at first but I promise I plan to reveal everything! I love feedback so please give me feedback! Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Rosalie is back in Seattle with her family after what could have been a tragedy. She hasn't been home for a long time. Will coming back be worth it when she sees the handsome Doctor Emmett Cullen? Will someone find out her secrets? Rosalie/Emmett AH**

 **Also I didn't write Twilight so…**

Maybe I Will Stay

I am back.

I am back in this city. I am reunited with my family.

The thing is I feel like I gave away part of my soul to be able to leave my family years ago. I had to desensitize myself from the feeling of hurt from leaving my parents, my grandparents, my siblings, and my nieces and nephews those years ago. I had worked so hard to get away, but here I am back at square one. Back in Seattle. Back in the family restaurant.

As I reorganize menus I hear the sound of the front door opening. I give out a simple, "Sit anywhere you would like," as I prepare for the busy day.

Hale's is located 2 blocks from a local park, ½ miles from a local university, 1 mile from a hospital, and 1 ½ miles from big businesses. Hale's opens at 10:30 a.m. and there is never a dull moment until it closes at 10 p.m. The success of the restaurant has kept it in business for years. It has been passed down from my grandfather to my father and will eventually go to my older brother, Jasper.

"How's my favorite baby sister today?" I hear as I feel my brother's big arms wrap around me. Jasper is always calm and charming. I appreciate him every day for his support and encouragement. He can always bring a smile out of me even when I'm feeling miserable.

"You have three other little sisters Jas. You shouldn't say that too loud." I respond happily. I hug him tightly. We may be a little more than 10 years apart and there may be five siblings between us, but I've always felt the closest to him.

"Yeah, but you're the baby." He paused. He now had a pained expression on his face. "Listen Rosie. I'm happy, so happy you're back, but you didn't…" I stopped him. I shook my head and hoped, no prayed, that he would drop this conversation.

He did. But he squeezed me a little tighter. He knows as well as I do that I did have to come back. I did. The east coast did not have my father. It did not have my family. It did not have the things I had cast aside to be able to reside there for years.

Weeks ago I got the call that my father, Jasper Sr., had a massive heart attack. I had spoken to him on the phone several times, but I had only seen him twice a year for a few years. I hadn't seen any of my family in a very long time. Whenever I could spare time I would skype with my siblings and nieces and nephews. Jasper was good for a facetime every week. Some of my nieces and nephews hadn't met me in person until I came back to Seattle two weeks ago.

Somehow the restaurant was still going strong after the weeks of stress that my family had been through. Most of my immediate family works in the restaurant or handles the business parts of the restaurant. But my sisters have kids that they are busy with. My brothers have other jobs that they are trying to do and families to support. There is no doubt in my mind that stress had been a factor in my father's heart attack. My mother was so stressed as well. I feared that she would suffer from a health issue soon.

The worst part (and the main reason for my return) was that I was not there with my father when the heart attack happened or when he was in the hospital. If my father would have passed away, the last time I saw him would have been months ago. I didn't want that at all. I knew that I needed to drop everything to be with my family. I knew that they needed my help in the restaurant.

Jasper's strong voice pulled me out of my emotional trance. "Hey. Watch out for these guys. They haven't been in here for a while. They are doctors from the hospital down the road. Some of them are assholes."

 _Doctors. Why doctors? Why today? I don't know if I am prepared._ I sighed and acknowledged my reality. I am here now. It's time to work.

At the back booth I see the five doctors. Two females. Three males. One in particular caught my eye. He is tall with broad shoulders. His hair is dark. He is muscular. Oh my goodness, are those dimples? He is without a doubt the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. As I continue to stare I come to the conclusion that he had to be a divine being. I want him.

But I can't. I can't think about men no matter how beautiful and enchanting and magical they look.

Anyway he is probably the asshole that Jasper was talking about.

"ARE YOU GOING TO COME OVER HERE TO TAKE OUR ORDER OR NOT?" Nope I was wrong. He is not the asshole. It's most definitely this girl. I was snapped out of this trance by her continual demand.

"Shut up and be patient Tanya." I hear the other girl whisper. I liked this one. I'll be extra nice to Not-Tanya (my name for the nicer woman.

Tanya replied with "She needs to realize that we are busy and we just don't have time for her to be slow. Sometimes the uneducated don't understand."

THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG DAY. I was almost about to quit and leave. Jasper was right. I really didn't have to do this. I was go over to Jasper and tell him goodbye when I looked and saw the apologetic eyes of the most beautiful doctor in the world.

Maybe I will stay.

 **This is only the beginning. What does Rosalie have against doctors? How will she deal with Tanya and the others?**

 **Give me feedback. Tell me if this story sucks.**


End file.
